Can You Really changed?
by foreveryours66
Summary: Two lovers, a blissful night, a broken heart, a pregancy test, and a blessing. Sometimes all you need is a second chance to make things right.
1. Uno

**So i know i should be working on Christmas Break but this was just begging to be written.**

**so, everyone knows this plot; Zach and Cammie hook up, Zach has to leave, comes back, find out; "ooh, wow! i'm a dad." blahh blahh blahh, well, my story is a little different. there's a twist.(:**

**Disclaimer; haha, you think i own the Gallagher Girls? psshhh... please, silly people.**

* * *

Zach Goode walked into the CIA cafeteria, he found her sitting at a table bent over a file reading, and he couldn't help but realize how beautiful she was. And she was his.

He walked over to her, pulled the chair out the chair next to her. She looked up and smiled, her dark blue eyes shining and said "what do you want?"

Zach Goode couldn't help but smirk, "you. Tonight, dinner, then maybe a little adventure of our own." He said and winked.

Cammie Morgan scoffed, "you call that an invitation? Try again."

She looked into his green eyes, so guarded but filled with so much love.

"fine." He said and took a deep breath, "what are you doing tonight?"

"Not you." Cammie simply replied. He hung his head in frustration while she let out a laugh that sent shivers down his spine. He felt like he was dealing with a 17 year old, not a 21 year old.

"But…" he lifted his head to look at his girlfriend "dinner sounds nice; you can pick me up and 6." And with that she turned back to her file and continued marking and reading.

Zach Goode smirked and walked away. Tonight he had a date with an angel.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Cammie leaned back against the door to her apartment, it was 9, and Zach had taken her to dinner and then dancing. He really wants to get laid tonight, she thought to herself.

Zach put his hand by her head and leaned in, "aren't you going to invite me in, I just took you to dinner and dancing, it would only seem fitting if you did something nice for me." Cammie had the feeling that 'something nice for me' meant 'have sex with me'

"You might have to do some convincing. I don't give in that easy." She had to do everything in her power to not jump his bones with then and there. But when he leaned in and put his lips to hers all of her will power faded, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, when and involuntary moan escaped her throat Zach took that has his cue and unlock the door without breaking the kiss.

They indeed had an adventure of their own that night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ding!_ The timer went off.

Cammie Morgan looked down at the test stick on the counter.

A plus sign.

She looked at the three next to it; each had a plus sign.

"fuck." She cursed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm leaving." Zach Goode said over the phone, he was packing, the CIA had given him and his best friend Grant the mission of a lifetime. "I don't know for how long, I don't know when I'm coming back, and communication with anyone but the director is strictly forbidden, so this is the last time I'll be able to talk to you.

"You can't leave me."

"Come on Cam, you've been acting weird for the past two weeks. What's wrong?"

"nothing." Was her reply. But he didn't believe it, but he also knew not to argue with her, it's the one thing he can't win; their arguments. He tells himself it's just because she's hot when she's angry, but they both know that's not why.

"come on man! We're leaving!" Grant yelled from the living room, 3 seconds later he heard the door close.

"I have to go. Whatever is wrong, you'll be okay. You're strong." He said as he zipped his suitcase closed.

"Yeah, I guess I have to, huh?"

"Hey, I love you. I'll come back I promise."

"Yeah, I love you too." And then the line went dead.

* * *

**so that was kinda like a intro.**

**questions; **

**did you like it?**

**do you want me to continue?**

**do you have a favorite line?**

**what do you want to see happen to Cammie and Zach's relationship? **


	2. Dos

**wow,you guys are amazing, i just had to upload the next chapter, i couldn't stop writing,(:**

**your reviews really make my day. thanks for the feed back, i'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter.**

**so, here's the second chapter, i uploaded it the same day i posted the stoy because you guys are just so amazing(:**

* * *

Zach Goode looked at the naked girl beside him. He couldn't remember why he was here. He was so trashed last night, 2 shots, 3 beers and a apple martini- which Grant had dared him to drink- he left the bar with some bimbo, he looked down at the girl again; Chinese, long black hair and a flawless face. The girl- Marissa, he now remembered- soundly asleep, she didn't know what was about to happen. The pretty girl didn't know that she was just another task he had to complete so he could go home to her.

_Her._ The love of his life, he got a sharp pain in his stomach when he realized what happened last night. But he couldn't dwell on it, they we're spies. She knew what happened on a mission didn't affect the way he felt about her, but she also knew that work was just important to him as she was. He had told her when they started their relationship; work comes first, no matter what.

He knew it was kind of selfish but that's the way a Goode was, his life came first. Then hers. He tried to look at it like if he was to keep himself alive she would be happy, so it's a win for both of them

Zach looked around the apartment; it defiantly wasn't his Washington DC apartment, with its view of the city and penthouse accommodations. The walls were a dingy yellow, with a rod iron bed that squeaked every time he moved a fraction of an inch, and it smelled.

Oh god the smell, it was horrific, he must have been out of his fucking mind if he really agreed to come here. It smelled horrible, like rotten eggs, expired vodka, and cat litter that needed to be changed, like now.

The girl beside his stirred, he took that as his cue to get out, now.

He slowly got out of the squeaky bed and located his boxes and jeans; he pulled both on and picked up his shirt.

Something glowed in the morning sun; it was a cd, sitting on top of laptop.

It was like taking candy from a baby. A hung-over baby but still the same.

Now on to his second task; kill the girl. It didn't bother him; he had killed his fair share of people in his 5 years with the CIA. He slipped the cd into the pocket of his jeans, he felt around for the pen- well it looks like a pen, one click it became a modified gun, he'd have to thank Jonas later for that.

"你昨晚有乐趣？"

Well he hoped he didn't have fun last night.

Without a second thought he turned around and shot the gun at the pretty girl.

The gun went off silently, at first he thought there was nothing in it but one look at the bleeding girl's head he knew she was dead.

_Cool._ He thought to himself. He'd _really _have to think Jonas now.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"She is _adorable!_" Bex Baxter exclaimed as she picked up the laughing 4 month old baby girl. "I can't wait until I have kids!"

Mackenzie Morgan pulled on Bex's long chocolate brown hair with interest.

"You'll be a good mom." Cammie Morgan said from the kitchen where she was washing dishes.

"I just can't get over how cute she is!"

Cammie smiled to herself. "You won't say that after you have a kid, it's a full time job. Don't get me wrong. Kenzie is the best thing that has ever happened to me but waking up every 4 hours for the first month was torture." She laughed remembering how tired she was and how happy she was now that that faze was over and done with.

"She looks just like Zach" Cammie almost dropped the plate she was washing but recovered nicely. No one had even mentioned Zach in the year that he had been gone. Sure she was wished every day that he would just walk through the doors of her apartment and sweep her up in his arms, but that doesn't happen in real life.

"I know, she has his eyes." She smiled remembering how green they were, his eyes were her most favorite part about Zach.

"Yeah, and his nose and his wavy hair and your hair color. This girl is going to be a guy magnet." Bex smiled and leaned into to give the little girl a butterfly kiss. "Just like her mommy!"

Cammie scoffed, "okay."

There was a knock at the door, Cammie put down the cup she was drying a went to answer it, Macey McHenry was standing in the doorway, she threw her arms out in 'I'm here!' manner and enveloped Cammie in a hug.

"Where's my goddaughter?" Macey sashayed herself through the door shedding her coat and placing it on the chair at the bar and went over to Bex to say hello to the now sleeping baby in Bex's arms.

Cammie had named Macey Mackenzie's Godmother because due to the fact that Macey's dad had ran in the presidential election and won, Macey wasn't secret agent material considering she has her face plastered on Us Weekly every week. Cammie didn't want an agent named her daughter's god parent. What if Cammie or Zach went missing, and no one else could take care of Mackenzie, and then maybe the God parents went missing on a mission. She didn't want her daughter to end up in an orphanage.

Cammie shook her head trying to clear the thoughts in her head, she over analyzed too much. It was just her maternal instincts.

Suddenly a high pitch scream woke her from her day dreams,

"Uh oh, I think someone's hungry." Macey said with a laugh.

Cammie smiled and walked over to her best friends and took her daughter in her arms, she fit perfectly. "Macey can you get a bottle out of a fridge and put it in the microwave for one minute."

While Macey did what she was asked to do, Cammie tried to calm her daughter down with soothing words, Macey returned with a warm bottle of baby formula and Cammie started feeding the little girl.

"Why don't you breast feed?" Bex suddenly asked.

"Would you want saggy boobs?" Macey asked.

And all three started laughing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"is that the information we needed to get?" Grant asked.

Zach and Grant were sitting in their hotel room at the table sorting through information looking for what they needed. "I'm pretty sure it is."

"We need Jonas." Grant said and sat down in a chair.

Zach pressed the ice pack to his temple, his whole body throbbing, he wasn't a fan of hangovers. He rarely drank, mostly because Cammie didn't and she didn't like it when he did. The things he did for her were endless. He pushed the laptop towards Grant, "here, you look, my eyes need a break."

20 minutes later, Grant jumped out of his chair with a very loud slam and shouted "Yes! Got it, we're going home!"

Zach would have punched him if his head wasn't pounding because of the sudden and loud noise.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Cammie pulled on her high heels, Kenzie was in her playpen watching her every move.

"Your grandma better get here soon or else mommy is going to be late for work." She walked over to the playpen and picked up her daughter. Mackenzie started to play with her dangle earrings fascinated by the way the sun makes them shine. Kenzie coughed and Cammie kissed the top of her head.

The door to her apartment opened and her mother walked in and smiled. "Hello Cam, how are you?"

"A little tired, Kenzie didn't sleep well last night." Kenzie had kept her up all night Crying, she didn't know what was wrong, Cammie had tried to feed her but she didn't want to eat, she didn't have a dirty diaper. Cammie didn't understand.

"What was wrong?" Rachel Morgan asked, she walked over to her daughter and granddaughter and took her from Cammie's arms, she put the back of her head on Kenzie's forehead and looked at her daughter. "Cameron, she is burning up. Have you called the doctor?"

"I…" she hadn't even thought of checking her temperature, she was such a horrible mom, how could she be so stupid? She had gotten it in her head Kenzie was just adjusting to the weather, it was January after all. "No… should I?"

"Cammie, you need to start acting like a mom, if your daughter has a temp you need to call the doctor, babies get sick easily, I know, when you were a baby you were always sick, your dad and I spent the majority of our time at the doctor with you. You always had some kind of infection of cough, you can never be too careful. Now what are you going to do?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~'

"Miss Morgan your daughter seems to be sick."

No really? Cammie thought but didn't say, "With what? Is she going to be okay?"

"She has a fever, she has a small cough and you said she can't sleep, when I listened to her lungs they sounded congested and her breathing is shallow, Mackenzie seems to have a touch of Bronchitis. Now with a child, teenager or an adult we would give them antibiotics, tell them to rest and send them on their way but with a baby of Mackenzie's size and her being only 4 months of age we need to take immediate action."

Cammie's palms started to sweat, what had she done to deserve this? What had Kenzie done to deserve this. Rachel reached over rubbed Cammie's back, "what are you saying?"

"Your daughter needs to be hospitalized." Cammie took a deep breath, she would have cried if she wasn't trained to hold in her emotions. "Now, it's just a precaution, but I'm sure you understand."

"I do." She said. And looked at the balding male doctor. "What do I need to do?"

"I'll give you the information and the hospital name, I'll give you admission papers so you don't have to go through the trouble of admitting."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, Mr. Goode, Mr. Newman it's nice to have you back, you guys did an excellent job." The direction leaned back in his comfy chair completely at ease. "You are dismissed."

Both Boys got up out of their chairs and thanked the director before Zach got of the office the director called to him "oh, and Mr. Goode, Congratulations." Before Zach could turn around and ask why the director had disappeared behind the door behind his desk.

"What was that about?" Grant asked him.

"I don't know man." The two walked down the long hall, up ahead they saw a scrawny boy with black hair and a small petite girl with blonde hair walk out of a room,

"Hey! Jonas! Man, wait up!" Grant yelled and caused some agents to stop in their tracks and turn and look, Grant jogged ahead while Zach continued to walk at his own pace. When he finally reached the pair Bex had joined them, "what's up?"

"You guys are back!" Liz says happily.

All three looked tense and they weren't trying to hide it, something was off, it was then he noticed Cammie wasn't with them. "Where's Cam?"

They all looked at each other with a question in their eyes. "She's supposed to be here, where is she?"

"Zach…" Jonas started.

Zach tensed, _please don't tell me she's dead_, he thought to himself.

Liz put her small fragile hand on Zach's arm, "I don't think she would want us to tell you." Zach let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"I don't get it." Grant spoke up. All around them people were walking back and forth either going to their office or some other place but in their little huddle time seemed to stop."

"Okay, let's start with an easier question." Zach said, where ever they were going Cammie would be. "Where are you three going?"

"To the hospital…" Bex said and moved closer to Grant as if Zach was going to hit her for uttering those three words.

"Why?" Grant asked, he was seriously confused, and everyone knew Grant didn't like being confused.

Jonas took a deep breath "okay, Zach, what I'm about to tell you, you can't freak out. And when Cammie finds out you better protect me, because she will rip my ass into pieces." Zach and Grant looked at him in confusion, Bex and Liz glared at him but didn't make any move to stop him. "You've been gone for a year. That's a really long time."

Zach was growing impatient with his best friend. "Come on, man spit it out."

"Cammie is pregnant, well she was, but she's not anymore."

"Her name is Mackenzie." Bex said with a smile, "she's adorable. She looks just like you."

Liz's soft voice filled the air "she's sick, she's 4 months old, and she's sick, Cammie and her mom are at the hospital, Kenzie has bronchitis, they have to incubate her." She took a deep breath. "Cammie's a wreck, she thinks it's her fault, we're going to see her. You should come with us. Both of you. I think Cammie really wants to see you. And she could use you."

"Whoa." Grant lets out a sigh, "a year is a long time."

Zach doesn't move, a million thoughts are running through his head. Why him? He never wanted kids. He didn't want his kids to end up like him, without a parent. But why was he surprised? He and Cammie had rarely ever used protection. God, why did he have to be so stupid?

But Zach Goode never runs away from his problems, so why was he still standing here?

"Zach, you okay?" Jonas asks,

Zach looks at him, everyone had a concerned look on their face. Concerned and guarded, like they were ready to knock his out if he started to go crazy. "It's a lot to take in."

"Are you going to come with us?" Bex asks, calm as could be.

"I'm in, my goddaughter needs me." Grant says.

"Macey is Kenzie's only Godparent."

"Fuck that, I'm like a big brother to Cam and I'm not even named as Godparent. Shit."

"Let's go." Zach says and looks at everyone, "they need us."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cammie couldn't take it anymore, she watched through the window as they put her coma induced 4 month old daughter in an incubator and stuck a tube down her throat. She turned away and into her mother's arms and started cry.

While her mom smoothed her hair and whispered soothing words only one word was running through her mind; _why?_

* * *

**whoa, don't hate me, i kinda hate myself at the moment, i totaly almost cried writing that last part. i'm horrible, but it had to be done, **

**things you shoud know;**

**this is not the twist i was refering to in the beginnig, just one of them.**

**review,(: i'll try to post another tomorrow, i've got ideas running through my mind writing this right now,(;**


	3. Tres

**Wow, you guys are seriously amazing!**

**Here's the third chapter(:**

* * *

Zach walked through the large sensor automatic doors of the hospital and took a deep breath. Somewhere in this god forsaken place was the love of his life and his daughter.

That's weird he thought to himself. Still he couldn't shake a weird feeling, he'd always liked kids, he'd never had a reason not to, and he had never spent too much time around them so he never had a reason to love them or hate them. Still he couldn't shake the feeling that he should run and never look back.

But he couldn't do that, he couldn't leave Cammie, he loved her. and if his father had taught him one thing in the little time Zach had known him he had taught him to never run away from his troubles and never run away or give up on the people he loved. He hadn't lost Cammie yet and he wasn't going to now, they'd been together for four years now and that's a feat all on its own.

Zach. Grant, Bex, Liz and Jonas followed the signs. Once on the appropriate floor they stepped out of the elevator and into an empty lobby, apparently other people weren't in the same predicament. It made Zach feel even more alone than ever.  
Actually he didn't know what to feel, he'd never been in a situation like this. He didn't know if he should be scared or happy.

Macey McHenry was sitting on a comfortable looking couch in the corner of the room. Three security guards were blocking the way to her.

"Um... excuse me, we're with her." Bex said looking past the goons at Macey silently begging her to let them by.

"Let them by," the goons parted simultaneously and the group stood before Macey.

"The doctors won't let anyone but immediate family back. Were stuck here until Cammie comes out."

"They have to let Zach back don't they?"Jonas asked, he looked at Zach with a 'what are you going to do' look.

"_Immediate _family." Macey emphasized. "Sure he's Kenzie's father but Kenzie has Cammie's last name, if he wants back Cammie is going to have to take him back."

"Wait, Cammie gave her, her last name? Why would she do that, it's Zach's kid." Grant said and sat down on the chair next to Bex, Jonas and Zach were the only ones that remained standing.

"_It _has a name, Grant." Bex said to Grant with a stern look which Grant put his hands up in surrender to. "Cammie gave Mackenzie _her_ last name because she didn't know if you guys were coming back or not."

"I promised her I would." Zach said softly and looked at the ground.

"Cammie stopped believing in promises a long time ago Zach, you know that." Zach turned toward the doors that were keeping him captive in this lobby, it was fairly large but Zach felt as if it as a cardboard box, he wanted out, _now_.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Cammie sat in a rocking chair the nurse had brought for her after Cammie had announced she was not leaving her daughter's side.

She had her hand in the hole that was cut out of the incubator holding the small fragile hand of Mackenzie Grace Morgan, Cammie knew she didn't know she was there but she couldn't bear to leave her.

A hand landed on her shoulder, she looked up at her mom, "Cam, honey you should go home and change, Kenzie will be fine." Cammie looked down at what she was wearing; she was still in her work clothes.

She looked at Kenzie "I'm not leaving."

"Miss?" Cammie and her mom looked at the small young nurse, "there's a young man asking for you. He says he's the father."

"Do you know his name?" Cammie stands up and looks at the nurse. Why would Zach be here? He had to pick now to show up after a year?

The nurse looked at her with a question in her eyes "yes, he says his name is Zach."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Zach stood outside the doors to the ICU tapping his foot, he didn't like not knowing, he _always_ knew. Always.

Suddenly the doors opened. First a leg then a body appeared, dirty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Cammie asks, she crosses her arms over her chest and looks away. He wanted to hug her, to kiss her, to feel her, make sure she was still his. But it wasn't the right time. It wasn't the right place for that.

"Can I…" his voice almost cracked. Zachary Goode's voice almost cracked, this was serious. "Can I see her?"

Cammie looks up at him, "you can if I say you can." Then looks back down.

He blinked. He wasn't use to the cold Cammie, sure the Frost Bite Cammie- as he had come to call her when she got this way, but never to her face- had made a visit or two but this was different. Zach screwed up big time, this wasn't the same as when he had forgotten their anniversary or even her birthday-even if that had happened twice- it wasn't the same. "Please?"

"Did you just say the P word?" she looks at him and smiles, but it's not the same, nothing about his Gallagher Girl is the same. "You never say the P word."

"Don't make me say it again."

She looks at him and this time he can see how red her eyes are, "Cam…" he stops short and before he can stop himself he has her in his arms. She wraps her arms around his torso and buries her face in his neck. He pulls her close to him and says "we'll be okay."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Cammie walks with Zach's hand laced through hers, she leads him to the spot she just was, she sees her mom had vacated the area stating earlier that she was going to go home and take a shower and she would see Cammie tomorrow.

"She's so small." Zach says, looking down and the sleeping baby.

"She's a baby." She says softly, she sits down in the rocking chair and sticks her hand through the hole again smoothing her daughter's short dirty blonde hair.

Zach lets out a breath and pushes his hands through his hair, Cammie wondered if he was scared like she was._ He shouldn't be, he's only known about Kenzie for what, 2 hours?_ Cammie thought to herself. "You can touch her," she says aloud.

"What?"

"These holes, you can touch her. If you want."

At first he's hesitant, but then he slowly slides his large hand through the hole and touches Kenzie's little hand, Cammie smile internally, Zach let's out another breath.

"Wow."

_Got that right. _Cammie thought to herself.

* * *

**Touching moment much? Aww… well, Zach is certainly confused as to what he wants. He knows he wants Cammie but is he ready for a family?**

**Questions;**

**--do you have a favorite line? **

**--what do you want to see in the next chapter?**

**I'll leave you with this quote from the sexiest bad boy vampire to ever be thought up by a single person**

**"I like being the eternal Stud" Ahh! Damon Salvatore is sexy(:**


	4. cuatro

Cammie was in awe of how mature Zach was being about this. She knew he didn't want kids; it wasn't in his life plan. But neither was she, so she couldn't help but hope this was the turning point. She didn't want Kenzie to grow up without a father by her side, and she hoped Zach felt the same way seeing as he too only knew his dad for a short period of time before he was taken away forever.

"How are you?" she asked as she approached him from behind; he jumped a little and she felt a little guilty. She handed him the coffee she had gotten him and sat down in the chair across the table from him as he gave her a small smile.

"I don't know." Zach said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I should have told you. You know, before you left." She says and looks down. It'd been three days but they finally confirmed the Kenzie was healthy enough to go home. So there they were two very confused adults sitting in the dining room of Cammie's apartment drinking coffee very early in the morning. Too early for Cammie's taste but she didn't refuse when Zach had called her and asked if he could come over.

Zach sighed and looked up at her, her hair was put up and she had no makeup on. He could tell she was tired, not because there were bags under her eyes but because he had known her long enough to know. "Yeah, you should have. Why didn't you?"

Cammie winced from his tone. "Because I was scared." She sighed, he started to say something but she cut him off. "I was twenty-two and I was fucking scared. You told me you didn't want kids, you made sure to make it known you weren't the kind of guy to settle down; get married and have kids. How could I tell you?"

"You should have."

"And what would I have said? 'Hey Zach, guess what? I'm pregnant with your child. Sorry to ruin your life.' No, Zach, no, why would I do that?"

"You wouldn't have ruined my life." Zach says and sighs, he didn't know what to do, he'd never been in a situation like this. "What do you want me to do?"

"What do you mean? I don't control you, do whatever you want you always have." Cammie says with a huff and lifted the coffee to her lips.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Do you want to stay?"

"I don't know… I… this is too much to handle."

Cammie stood up, "what are you trying to say?"

Zach sighed and looked up at her "I don't know, but I never wanted any of this."

Cammie grabbed her empty coffee cup and headed into the kitchen to wash it, Zach followed her and handed her the half full cup, and she took it without looking at him.

Zach sighed and backed up against the counter, crossed his arms and pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He'd been doing that a lot lately. "I want to stay, but I don't know if I can."

"That doesn't make sense, you either do or you don't. You either stay with your daughter or you don't. You either love her or you don't." Cammie shut off the water and dried her hands. She turned around and mirrored his pose leaning back against the counter and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Cam" he said with an edge to his voice. "That's not fair. I love Mackenzie." And he did, he knew he did the first time he held her in his arms, it was inevitable.

"I know, but… I don't know… I just, this is hard."

"I know. But we have to try, we have to try to figure this out, we need to. Not for us but for Mackenzie."

"You can stay here, if you want." Cammie said, looking down at her feet. "Your clothes are still in the closet. I washed them for you." She looked up at him just as he looked down at his shoes. "You can stay, but only if you want to."

Zach stayed silent, of course he wanted to stay here, but he was scared, it's not like he had months to prepare for this it was just thrown at him.

"I'm going to call my mom; tell her that I don't need her to babysit."

"Don't you have to go to work?" Zach questions.

"I can call in for a personal day. My mom is tired. She needs rest." Cammie said fishing through her purse trying to find her phone.

"You can't call in sick, cam they'll take you off the mission you're working on."

"What else am I supposed to do? Macey has a press conference her dad wants her to attend with him; Liz, Bex and Jonas have to work. And I'm not letting Grant babysit; he almost dropped Kenzie the first time he held her."

"Bex scared him." Zach deafened his friend.

"He's a spy Zach, spies shouldn't be scared by their significant others." She sighed as her fingers closed around her phone. She really needed to stop letting Macey talk her into the 'latest trends.' _latest trends my ass_. She thought.

She looked up at Zach again, he was still in the same pose he'd been in, "Zach, are you okay?"

"I'll watch her." He said "What kind of father would I be if I didn't watch her?"

* * *

** I AM SO SORRY!**

**i know when i sent out those spoilers that i said i'd have it up within 2 or 3 days but i got swamped with projects and homework, and finals are next weeks so i've been busy.**

**and lazy, but that's another story. anyways, this wasn't really a chapter, more of a filler.**

**i'm going to start sending out spoilers to anyone who reviews(:**


	5. Cinco

**Wow, so um… I don't know what to say, I haven't updated in forever, and I'm sorry, I've been focusing on 'Christmas Break' seeing how that's coming to an end.**

**But how can I start a new story, you ask? I got bored. Yupp. That's my lame excuse. Sorry. I'd think of a better one but it's almost one in the morning and I'm tired. I went to the gym and worked out for two hours and then power walked a mile and a half. Why you ask? Because I'm convinced my trainer hates me, that's why. So needless to say I hurt.**

**Enough of my whining. Here's chapter five (:**

**P.S. power walking is a lot hared than it sounds. Or looks for that matter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series all that awesomeness belongs to the epic Ally Carter. But Kenzie's mine(: she's mine and you can't have her. HA.**

* * *

Cammie Morgan walked through the lobby of her fancy New York City apartment building, greeted by the doorman and smiling her thanks. She couldn't wait to get back to her apartment; back to her baby.

Sometimes she couldn't believe how much she loved being a mom, especially at such a young age, but she did, and she couldn't imagine her life any other way.

But she still didn't know how she felt about Zach, she still loved him, she couldn't deny that; but she didn't know if she could trust him. What if he ran away? What if he went on another mission as long as the last one? What if he never came back?

Cammie couldn't keep questioning herself; it wasn't her, wasn't something a spy does.

She pressed the up button and tapped her foot on the shiny marble floor admiring how the lights on the chandeliers reflected across the pristine lobby floor.

"Cameron…"

She lifted her head, "Oh, hello Mrs. Harrington. How are you today?" she asked the frail old lady.

The elevator sent a loud ding indicating that the elevator was ready to take its passengers to any floor they desired. They stepped in the elevator and Cammie pressed her floor number then Mrs. Harrington's; one floor below hers.

"As good as I can be darling. How are you? I saw your husband this morning, when did he get home? You two will have to come over for dinner one day, and bring your adorable daughter." Mrs. Harrington liked to talk. She could talk your ear off if you didn't say anything.

"Oh thank you, but he's not my husband," Cammie replies.

"Oh. I see." She says and the elevator doors open to her floor and she quickly steps out and turns left down the hall.

Cammie smiles to herself and pressed the close doors button on the elevator and waited for the elevator to reach her floor.

She stepped out of the elevator and started down the long hallway towards home.

She fished out her keys from her purse and turning the lock and stepping into a dark apartment. The light was on in the hallway but the living room and kitchen were completely dark. She flipped the light switch and set her purse on the island in the kitchen like she did everyday and laid her jacket across the back of the chair.

"Zach?" she called out into the apartment, and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

Zach came out of the hallway just as she turned around, looking as if he's just been captured and tortured by a terrorist group for the past eight hours.

Cammie smiled, and grabbed another bottle of water from the refrigerator to give to Zach. She remembers that look; she had looked the way he looked now for the first month after Kenzie was born. It was a mixture of frustration, disbelief and exhaustion. Mostly exhaustion.

"Are you okay?" Cammie stifled a laugh. "You look exhausted."

"That could be because I am, how do you do it?" Zach groaned as he sat down on the couch.

"Welcome to the world of parenthood. It'll only get harder from this point on." She chuckled handing him the bottle of water.

"How was work?" he asked taking a sip of water, it was the best feeling to him, cold and refreshing down his throat. He hadn't had more than a moment of rest since Cammie had left that morning. Kenzie was either crying because she was hungry, crying because she was tired, crying because she needed to be changed or crying just to cry. And if she wasn't crying she was crawling around getting into anything and everything. Finally he had gotten her asleep just before Cammie had gotten home.

He was exhausted.

"It was okay; Bex and Liz caught me up on what has been going on. Grant isn't talking to me." She stated with a slight laugh.

Zach gave her a questioning look, "Why isn't Grant talking to you?"

"He's still mad that he's not Kenzie's legal Godparent."

Zach shook his head, if he knew Grant- and he did- he wouldn't talk to Cammie for a while. Grant wasn't one to let by gones be by gones. He held grudges. Hell, he still held a grudge from when Zach had 'accidently' thrown out all his 'Playboy' magazines. He would play the miserable card and then one day would magically get over and move on and never bring it up again.

"Where are you staying?" Cammie's voice cut through Zach's thoughts.

"My penthouse, probably. Why?"

"No reason." She shrugged taking a sip of her water.

Zach scoffed; she obviously wanted something, something she knew she could get out of Zach. "What do you want?"

Cammie shot a withering glance in his direction, "who says I want anything? what if I was just curious?"

"Cameron" she shot his another glare, she hated when someone used her birth name "you've never been 'just curious', so therefore I know you want something. What is it that you want?"

"Fine," she set her water bottle down on the coffee table and headed to her bed room. Zach groaned. Obviously she wasn't going to tell him right away. He got up off the couch and followed her.

Cammie was digging through her drawers looking for something to wear, she was tired of the pencil skirt and dress shirt she had forced herself to wear this morning, the skirt was still a little tight. She hadn't been working out like she should have after Kenzie was born so she wasn't back to her original weight yet.

She made a mental note to herself to start working out again.

"Are you not going to tell me?" Zach's voice flooded through her mind.

She rolled her eyes and picked up the shorts and tee shirt she'd gotten out of her drawers and headed into the bathroom to change without a glance in his direction.

Zach groaned and threw himself on Cammie's bed. She was so stubborn sometimes, but then again; so was he. They butted heads more than any couple should. Most couples love each other through everything and their relationship wasn't the best; they both knew that. But it worked, they loved each other, they were a couple.

Were they? Cammie had been having doubts ever since Zach came back, she knew things were going to change once he found out he had a daughter, but she had been naive and thought he'd be pissed, angry, then thrilled.

In that order. She guesses deep down she just wanted to believe that even though it wasn't the ideal life Zach had pictured he'd somehow make this miraculous transition from Bachelor Zach into Zach the Father.

She didn't know where they stood anymore.

She left the bathroom and saw Zach on the bed arms over his eyes the picture of frustration. She climbed on the bed next to him and ran her fingers through his hair, "I wanted you to stay here, with me and Kenzie."

Zach removed his arms from his head and put his hand on Cammie's bare knee drawing circles on her pale skin, she shivered under his touch. "You know I can't do that." He mumbled softly.

She swatted his hand away jumping off the bed, "No! Zach, no I don't know why you can't stay here with me, the mother of _your _child. No I don't know why you can't stay here with Kenzie _your_ daughter. You have a responsibility to her and to me. If you aren't up for that then tell me now."

He tried to take her hand but she stepped back crossing her arms over her chest. He didn't mean to make her mad, "that's not what I meant." He sighed putting his head in his hands.

"Does it mean the same thing as last time?" he raised his eyebrows at the question and started to say something but Cammie cut him off. "Because the last time you said that we broke up. You always do this, Zach, always, it's inevitable, and you act caring and sweet until you feel like you're getting to close, so we break up. Then a week later you come back asking me to forgive you and telling me it's not going to be the same, it's going to be better, and I fall for it, I take you back. But I can't do that anymore, I can't. I'm not caring for myself anymore, I have a child who needs me, who is depending on me to keep her alive, and I won't let you come back into my life the same way you always do and leave the same way you always do."

Zach looked down at his hands; he was surprised, Cammie never showed that much emotion. He didn't know he'd hurt her this much, he never wanted to do that, he always wanted her to be happy, he wanted her to be happy with him but what she said was true. He was a selfish bastard.

Cammie sighed and threw her hands in the air and letting the drop with a _smack_ on her sides. "We can't keep doing this."

"I don't know what to say."

"I'll make you a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes, a deal. Leave. And think about what you want, if you come back by ten tonight we can talk but if you don't… well, don't bother coming back. Ever." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at him.

"Cam…"

She turned to go to Kenzie's room. "I'm going to check on Kenzie, when I come back in here I want you gone. I'm not saying this to be mean Zach, I'm doing this because we're suffocation each other right now and one of us is going to blow up and it won't be me. So leave and either come back or don't come back."

* * *

**So I looked at how many reviews I have and I HAVE 57 REVIEWS FOR ONLY 4 CHAPTERS!**

**I honestly don't think you guys know how much that means to me. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm sending virtual hugs to all of you. *virtual hugs every single one of you* (:**


	6. Seis

It wasn't when Zach Goode was walking down 5th avenue.

It wasn't when he walked into the small virtually empty bar, except two buffed up guys playing pool and an old man at the end of the bar reading a book, and ordered a coke and rum.

Not even when he told the bartender to 'make it a double'.

He didn't even blink an eyelash when two guys proceeded to beat each other's brains out.

And not even when a tooth flew across the room and landed in his drink, no he just pushed it aside and ran his hands through his hair.

He didn't look up when a watch beeped indicating that it was now 10 o'clock at night.

He didn't make a move.

Didn't go back to Cammie's, he didn't go back to the women he loved. To his own child.

He sat there on the hard bar stool thinking. Just thinking about his life, and how much he wished he was normal, how much he wished he wasn't part of this life, and him a Cammie were married, and how much he just wished he had a normal job.

But he wasn't normal. He had none of those things, none of the things he wanted.

And now that it was now 10:20 and he hadn't moved an inch, he knew he didn't have Cammie. He didn't have Kenize.

And that killed him more than it should have.

* * *

Cammie Morgan pulled her legs up onto to the couch and flipped through the channels on her TV, before looking at the clock.

9:59.

He had one minutes. One measly minute.

She hoped he would come to his sense and push through the front door proclaiming his love for her, but she still had her doubts about him.

She doubted he would come.

She doubted he would stick around if he did come.

She even doubted he loved her, that he loved Kenzie.

She was a spy; she could save herself from a lot of things; death, sticky situations.

But she couldn't save herself from heartbreak, and that was what, she feared, she was setting herself up for if she believed in Zach.

She looked at the clock one again.

10:01.

She held back the tears threating to escape and went to the front door, locking it, she turned off the TV and crept into her room, lying herself on her bed and letting the tears flow freely.

* * *

"You look confused." Zach's head snapped up and to the right and his eyes met with the old gray haired man.

Maybe it was the liquor or maybe he just needed someone to talk to but he found himself saying, "I am."

"Why?" the old man asked setting his bookmark between two pages, closing the book and sitting down two stools away from Zach.

"I just lost the love of my life." He replied simply taking another drink of his drink.

"And how'd you do that?" The old man crossed his arms over each other and set them on top of the bar stool.

"Apparently I'm a selfish bastard who keeps stringing her along." He realized these weren't her exact words, but they pretty much summed up everything she had said to him in her bedroom.

"Well, do you."

"Yeah…" Zach mumbled, casting his eyes down to the smooth wood of the worn-out bar.

"Why?"

"I guess because I'm not sure it'll work out if I do commit."

_I must be drunker than I thought, _he thought to himself. He'd never tell someone this if he was sober.

Not even Grant.

The old man made an _'hmmm'_ sound and walked back to his book, picking it up and walking out the door and into the night.

Zach sighed a picked his wallet out of his jeans and laying a twenty on the table before grabbing his coat and leaving the bar.

He checked his watch, eleven o'clock.

Cammie would never take him back now.

He looked up at the pollution filled sky of New York City, the cold night air was helping to clear his mind of the alcoholic drinks he'd consumed only an hour ago. He'd only had three drinks, but it felt like a lot more.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he wasn't watching where he was walking and he and another person slammed into each other.

"Oh, wow I'm sorry, I didn't see you." A voice said,

"It's partially my fault too." he said looking up at the face of a middle aged woman. She bent down slowly to pick up her dropped purse; it was then that he noticed her protruding stomach. He quickly bent down and handed it to her with a smile.

She smiled back and Zach looked at her stomach again, she was at least eight months along in her pregnancy.

"Do you have a child?" she suddenly asked. He looked up at her in confusion, "You were looking at my stomach, you either have a child or you wish you did." She placed a gentle hand on her stomach and smiled up at him.

"I do, a daughter, Mackenzie." He told her with a smile.

She nodded at his words, a smile appearing on her face, before walking past him.

It was then that he realized that he had to do everything he could to get her back.

* * *

Cammie Morgan sat up in her bed with a start; something awoke her from her dream. She flung her legs out of the bed and crept into the living room silently.

She reached for the lamp in the corner and with one swift motion the room filled with light.

She gasped at who she saw, "I told you not to come back."

"I know." Zach said sadly, he took a tentative step toward her. She didn't move, that was good. "I know, but you don't get it-"

"I don't get it?" she almost screamed, "tell me, Zach, tell me what I don't get."

"You don't get how I feel, you don't know how I felt when I got back home a found out I was father, you don't know what it's like to be thrown into parenthood without knowing it's coming."

"No one threw you into this. You volunteered to watch after her, you came to the hospital; you're the one making your own decisions, not me or anyone else. So don't say you were thrown into parenthood, you could've left anytime you wished, I did fine on my own for six months, I can do fine for the next six months, or six years, it doesn't matter, because I don't want you here if you don't want to be here, I gave you on out, you should have taken it." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know, but… I don't want an out, I want this, I want to be with you. I love you, Cammie, you know that. You're everything to me. I want a life with you, I realized that now, I was just too much of a dumbass to realize it before. But I realize it now. Nothing is more important to me then you and Kenzie." He said his voice strong, he took another step forward, he watched as her eyes filled with anger. That wasn't the reaction he had hoped to receive. After all, he didn't plan on any of this before hand; he was actually speaking with his heart and not his head.

"Work comes first remember." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. He could've slapped himself, he forgot he said that. But that wasn't the case anymore, he had a family, and that was his number one priority now, and he wanted them to be a family more than anything. He's never felt so passionate about something before in his life.

"I know I said that, but I've changed." She scoffed. "No! I really have, you have to believe me, I swear, Cammie give me another chance, I'll never let you down again." he never begged, but he'd get down on his knees and kiss her very feet if he had too.

"I have! I've given you third, fourth and fifth chances, I can't keep giving you my time, you drive me crazy!" she hissed, pushing her hands into her hair.

Zach heart was literally breaking in pieces; he couldn't stand to see her like this. Without hesitation he took four large strides toward her and pulled her into a hug, she fought against him pushing and shoving and punching his chest but he kept his large muscular arms around her.

She stopped fighting with a '_huff'_ and leaned into his body, taking deep breaths.

"I can't do this again." She said quietly.

"Yes, you can." He said with force, he grabbed her face in between his hands and looked her in the eyes, if it wasn't for his hands keeping her in place she was sure she might have fallen over, his beauty was astounding to her, and she couldn't get enough of him. "I know I've been a pompous asshole, but I swear, if you give me one more chance, I'll never hurt you. I promise, I want to be here with you, with our daughter I want to be in her life. I don't want Kenize to grow up without a father like I did; I don't want her to not know what a real family is like. I want us to be a real family, I want us to have a family _together_." He looked deep into her eyes. "I love you."

Cammie looked into his eyes, into his soul, she could tell by just looking at him that he wanted that. He wanted the same thing that she wanted, but she didn't know if she could trust him, she didn't want to be led out on to a ledge and then pushed off of it by the very hands that led her there. But she was afraid that would happen if she let him into her life again.

But she wanted everything to be okay, and she wanted to be with him, but more importantly she wanted Kenzie to also grow up know what it was like to have a mom and dad.

"Okay." She said sighing and looking down for a second, she cast her eyes back up into his, and took his hands off of her face, holding them in her small hands. "I love you too." she said with a smile.

Zach felt like his heart exploded, he ripped his hand from her and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, lifting her off the ground in a hug.

He set her back down on the ground before bringing his lips to hers, in a kiss the too both of their breaths away. Everything was poured into that kiss; all of their insecurities about the situation, all the anger they had toward each other. And more importantly their love.

They both knew right then at that moment everything was going to be okay.

**fin.**

* * *

**That's it; this story has finally come to an end. I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted, or favorite this story, it means so much to me, and thank you so much. (:**

**I'll try to update 'Christmas Break' this week; I've already got half of the chapter done.**

**Thank you again, thanks you so much!**

**Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go eat some Pizza Rolls (:**


End file.
